Solve for $q$ : $-27 + q = 3$
Explanation: Add $27$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -27 + q &=& 3 \\ \\ {+27} && {+27} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-27 + q} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{3} \\ q &=& 3 {+ 27} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 30$